


A Certain Glow

by TellTaleKael



Series: Undertale Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farmtale, Creampie, Cross As Dream’s Guardian, Crossdressing, Dream Is Adorable, Emotional Sex, Established Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Good Guy Cross, M/M, Most Of My Smut Has Creampie TBH, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex in the woods, Taking A Reprieve From Fighting For Positivity, This Is Less Kink And More Soft Feelings, Undertale Kinktober 2019, all the feels, kind of, upskirt sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 08:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael
Summary: Undertale Kinktober 2019Day 6: Upskirt Sex, Creampie | Pairing: Cross/DreamConstantly running from Nightmare and fighting to preserve the positivity of the multiverse was a heavy weight to bear. Sometimes a short reprieve was just what was needed, and what better time for a break than during a local festival?





	A Certain Glow

Cross shifted where he stood, tugging lightly at collar of the shirt he had been directed to put on. Brand new, the fabric was stiff, so unlike the worn turtleneck he usually donned under his coat, which was gone too. His shorts had been replaced with dark blue jeans. The only part of the new ensemble he actually enjoyed were the boots; sturdy work boots that had been lended to him by the Sans of the universe he and Dream had stopped in.

Speaking of Dream, he was nowhere to be seen. If he and the Papyrus of this universe didn’t hurry, they would be late.

They were in one of the Tale universes, aptly named Farmtale. The monsters, after returning to the surface, had taken some land given to them, and turned the barren area into a prosperous region of farms and ranches that produced enough staple and commercial products to keep all of monsterkind taken care of. It was a laid back universe, very peaceful, with very few problems. The positivity called to Dream, and the universe was one of the few he felt safe enough in to visit on the rare chances he needed a moment to relax and breathe.

After their last close call with Nightmare, they both needed that moment.

Their visit coincided with an annual festival of some kind, as they had learned when they arrived. Dream had initially been reluctant to stay, citing that he didn’t want to intrude on a special day, but Sans had insisted. And just like how he had taken Cross to fetch something nicer to wear, his brother had taken Dream to do the same.

But they were running late!

Cross tapped his foot against the ground anxiously. Three more minutes, and he was going to go look for Dream. The longer he was apart from the other, the more likely it was that something might happen to him. Yes, Dream had powers that were still leagues above Cross’ own, but he was too damn trusting for his own good. He didn’t know how to watch out for himself.

“you know, i gave you those boots to wear, not to _wear_ a hole into the ground.”

Cross looked up to see Sans approaching, a lazy, relaxed grin on his face. He leaned against the fence Cross was standing by, and Cross gave a grunt of acknowledgement of his presence, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

“i’m sure Paps is just fussing over picking out the perfect outfit,” Sans continues when Cross didn’t speak up. “they’ll be here soon.”

They had two minutes left before Cross tracked them down.

“you don’t have to work yourself to the bone worrying about him. i’ve seen what he’s capable of. we don’t get much trouble out here anyway.”

One minute.

“you’re really getting too tense. see? look.” Sans pointed down the dirt road, away from the little illuminated area they had set up for the festival. Two figures, one tall and lanky, the other shorter, were approaching. Cross pushed off from the fence and met Dream on the road.

And promptly tripped over his own feet.

Dream caught him with a worried look, helping him right himself. “Cross! Are you alright?”

Was he? He took another look at Dream, skull flushing purple. The guardian of positivity was clad in a pastel, flowing blouse, the collar of which dipped low to show off a hint of his sternum. The long sleeves ended in scrunched up ruffles, highlighting the daintiness of his hands and thin phalanges. Around his hips hung a ruffled skirt, also pastel to match, the bottom of which reached only above his knees. A pouch hung at his waist, swinging freely with the skirt. Soft boots covered his feet, and his crown topped off the ensemble, glinting in the low light thrown by the torches that dotted the landscape.

Cross swallowed and willed his tongue to work. “You... look...”

“Oh!” Dream’s eyelights shined and he stepped back to twirl. “Do you like it? It’s not very practical, but we’re taking the night off, so I figured indulging wouldn’t hurt.”

Did he like it? Cross’ mouth felt drier than a desert as he replied, “Yes... you look amazing.”

A light blush dusted Dream’s cheekbones at that, and he took Cross’ arm. “You look very handsome, yourself.”

Cross was spared from answering by Papyrus, who nudged them both towards the festival. “WE SHOULD ALL FIND A SPOT, OR WE’LL BE LEFT TO STAND ON THE SIDELINES!”

Dream led Cross through the gathering. A variety of small blankets were strewn about on the grass, many already taken by families or couples seated together. Dream managed to find an empty blanket along the outskirts of the group, furthest away from the center of the area where monsters were more tightly packed together. He took a seat, legs tucked to the side, and motioned for Cross to join him with a smile. Cross did as he was silently bade, dropping beside Dream and sitting cross-legged.

“Do you know what the festival entails?” Cross asked after a moment, looking out at all the eager, expectant faces. The sun was well and truly down by then, the only light from the torches and the full moon that was steadily crawling upwards in the sky. Dream gave him a mischievous smile, smoothing his skirt down.

“Wait just a minute, you’ll see,” was all he would tell Cross. Waiting was something he could handle, so he settled down to do so, though he was incredibly curious.

It wasn’t too long before he noticed a couple of monsters going around to extinguish the torches. One by one, the fires went out, bathing the area in nothing but moonlight. The gathering fell silent, not even a murmur, until....

“There!” a child cried, pointing into the distance. Heads swiveled that direction, and for a moment nothing happened. Then, slowly, pulsating lights began to drift out of the trees surrounding them. They moved closer, filling the air with an almost lazy glow.

“Fireflies,” Dream said when Cross gave him a confused look. “It won’t be long before the weather turns and winter comes. This is one of the last full moons before the cold hits.”

“Ah.” One of the fireflies drifted close, sparkling above Cross’ head. He craned his neck to watch it, mimicking the starlight high above. The fireflies descended on the group of gathered onlookers, dispersing among them, creating a natural light show.

Cross noticed the gathered groups around them all appeared to be pulling something out and passing something around. He glanced at Dream, only to find him retrieving something from his belt pouch. He flushed and presented Cross with a small, wrapped bundle, which he opened to reveal a small white cake.

“Dream, what-?”

“It’s a sweetheart cake,” Dream explained, skull growing a deeper and deeper shade of yellow with every passing second. “I-it’s for the festival... each kind of cake represents something different. Family connections, close friendship... and this one, shared between l-lovers.”

Cross’ eyelights shrank to specks of light at that. Dream was offering the cake... to him? It was true that at some point in their travels amongst the various universes, between running from Nightmare and fighting his negative influences throughout the multiverse, the two of them had come to an... understanding of mutual attraction. But Dream had been hesitant at times, and Cross had no desire to push, content that the guardian knew his position on the matter, that he was there if Dream ever felt the stirrings on something more. They had lain together a handful of times, but they’d never spoken of it further.

Maybe it didn’t mean anything, but Dream was nothing if not purposeful in his actions, and there he was, offering something to Cross specifically held for lovers. It felt like more than just playing along with the traditions of the festival. It felt like a promise.

Cross cupped his hands under Dream’s. Taking cues from those around him, Cross carefully split the light cake in two, lifting one piece to press against Dream’s mouth. Dream’s eyelights wavered as he parted his teeth and accepted the small bite of cake. They formed small hearts when he mimicked the motion, and Cross readily took the cake from his hand.

They didn’t speak, but they didn’t really need to. Dream tucked himself against Cross’ side, watching the fireflies, accepting visits from various members of the community, blushing at Sans’ and Papyrus’ knowing looks and waggling browbones. The night grew humid and cool, young ones chased the fireflies until their little energy was spent, and they were carried home in the arms of their parents. Most families dispersed, leaving mostly couples out to enjoy the night; a group that Cross and Dream now found themselves a part of.

Cross turned to look at Dream. His friend, his leader, his lover. Dream met his eyelights, and a shy smile crossed his face. His bones were lit by the glow of the moon and his own blush, framed by the kind of soft clothing that he deserved but could not afford to wear when a battle was possibly around every corner.

There really was the possibility of a battle at any given moment. Time together, surrounded by peace, was scarce.

Cross stood suddenly, offering his hand to Dream. To Dream, who took his hand and followed him without hesitation. Cross pulled the other away from the gathering, into the surrounding trees. The moonlight filtered through the leaves, creating a pattern of dark and light that played over them as they moved further into the woods. Dream’s hand never left Cross’, even when Cross stopped and backed him against one of the trees when they were far enough away from the others.

They didn’t speak. Cross pressed close to kiss Dream, and Dream parted his teeth and leaned into it. Tongues slowly twined together, meeting, retreating, and teasing while their breath mingled together. Cross slipped a hand below the ruffled skirt, phalanges meeting bare bones, not a hit of cloth between them. A quiet moan was swallowed up into the kiss, and he wasn’t sure if it came from him, or from Dream.

Bone gave way to soft ecto, warm and inviting in the cooling night. Hands made quick work of buckles and zippers, until Cross’ conjured flesh joined Dream’s. Cross lifted the smaller up, Dream’s legs settling around his hips. They panted against one another as Cross slipped inside, connecting them deeply and intimately. The pastel skirt fluttered with their movements, Dream’s phalanges dug into Cross’ back, and the night filled with a bevy of moans and soft gasps of names and sweet murmurs.

When Cross came, buried deep inside, Dream threw his head back and gasped. Lit by the scattered moonlight, slicked with sweat, and glowing with affection and desire, Cross knew that his lover, his Dream, his sweetheart, was the most beautiful, magical, perfect being he would ever have the pleasure to meet.

And he couldn’t wait to tell Dream all about those feelings.


End file.
